


Waking Up in Your Best Friend's Bed

by melchixr



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Morning After, Realization, and melchi is acting like it's no big deal, first melchritz i ever wrote and it's horrible, moritz lowkey realizes he's in love with melchi after they have sex, wwhatt the fuckk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchixr/pseuds/melchixr
Summary: The bed was small, twin sized. The two used to stuff themselves into this bed, barely fitting and pressing together. Now, Melchior was curled up against Moritz, their bare legs tangled together. His head was on Moritz’s chest, where his heart was beating at an increasing rate. He swore that it was so loud, Melchior must have been woken up by now. But the other boy slept soundly with his brunette hair wild from last night.As Moritz became more and more awake (and more and more anxious) the events of last night dawned on him. It came in bits and pieces.





	

Moritz woke himself up by almost falling off of Melchior’s bed. The same one that they’d cram into during sleep overs as little kids.

For a moment, he almost thought that it was a sleep over. It felt like those mornings back in third grade. Just like those mornings, he woke up a bit confused to where he was. But then he saw the light blue walls covered in posters. Huh. Melchior’s room. That wasn’t too unusual. Maybe he’d just roll over to find Melchi reading or getting dressed, telling his to get his lazy ass up.

What was unusual, was that he was naked. This dawned on him only a moment before he felt Melchior shift beside him. Or rather, against him.

The bed was small, twin sized. The two used to stuff themselves into this bed, barely fitting and pressing together. Now, Melchior was curled up against Moritz, their bare legs tangled together. His head was on Moritz’s chest, where his heart was beating at an increasing rate. He swore that it was so loud, Melchior must have been woken up by now. But the other boy slept soundly with his brunette hair wild from last night’s activities.

Activities? What exactly were his activities?

As Moritz became more and more awake (and more and more anxious) the events of last night dawned on him. It came in bits and pieces.

He could remember big eyed stares and Melchior muffling Moritz’s moans with his mouth. He could remember Melchior moving against him with soft whines and gentle touches. He remembered it all beginning with Moritz showing up to Melchior’s door with his Geography homework and a gentle question of “C-Can I kiss you, Melchi?”

He remembered losing his virginity to his best friend.

Oh fuck. He thought. I have to get out of here. I have to get out before Melchior woke up and this got only more awkward.

What do you say when you wake up next to your best friend, naked, after having sex with them? Moritz didn’t want to even think about it at this point. He was already in the process of crawling out from Melchior, peeling his skin off of Melchi’s and moving slowly as to not wake him. 

At first, Moritz thought he was successful, so he began to gather his clothing. The various items he came there with yesterday were scattered all around the bed and ground, making it hard to quietly put on his dirty tee shirt and ripped up jeans.

Maybe Melchior won’t talk about this. Maybe he’ll show up to school that Monday and just nod and smile at Moritz. Walk him to his chem class. Maybe he’ll do what Mortiz was praying he would do and forget this ever happened.

Or at least, act like he forgot.

How could Moritz forget how his best friend kissed him breathless, peeling off his threadbare clothes in slow, purposeful, and fluid movements. Forever burned into his mine was image of Melchior beneath him, lips swollen from almost an hour of just kissing, his hair completely tangled and wild from Moritz’s sweaty fists. Still ringing in his ear was the sound of Melchi’s huffy gasps in his ear, instructing him softly as he moved.

“Oh, no, keep moving,” He had whimpered. The thought made his own mind begin to fuzz, even in the morning light. Melchior spent most of his breath sighing whispering obscenities.

Moritz cursed himself for letting the picture of his friend completely wrecked and squeezed between his thighs incite some sort of heat in his gut. No. He thought. Time to leave.

The raven haired boy stumbled down the Gabor’s hallway and rushed through the kitchen to the back door. His legs were shaking now, his knees buckling beneath him just as he reached for the handle. He couldn’t care less about his textbook, homework, and virginity he had left in Melchior’s room. He just needed to be out of there. Make these feelings go away.

“Moritz Stiefel, what the hell do you think you are doing?”

Freezing up, body now rigid, Moritz stared ahead the door. He found himself immobile. And slowly, he could hear Melchior’s bare feet on the hardwood floor approaching him.

“Are you leaving? Before I could make you breakfast? You’re kidding me….” Large, callused hands rested on Moritz’s hips, where bruises from the same hands already lay. Electricity came from the fingertips of Melchior, which were now moving in small circles on strip of bare skin between the bottom  of Moritz’s shirt and the top of his jeans. Without even thinking, the slightly older boy pressed into the featherlight touch.

“I have to go…” Moritz sputtered out in a high strung, stressed voice. His words were completely betraying the movements of his body and echoed through his mind .

Melchior sucked his teeth with a soft chuckle. “Sure, Moritz… Keep telling yourself that,” The green eyed boy rested his chin on his best friend’s shoulder, placing a soft kiss to the side of his face. “Why don’t you stay a bit longer. I’ll make you pancakes. Just like we did in grade school.”

“This….This isn’t anything like grade school,” Moritz hissed. Not angrily, just shakily.

That made Melchior laugh warmly. “I know, Mor…. But it’s so much better, isn’t it. I found our festivities….Interesting.”

“Interesting?!” Moritz exclaimed and span around, coming face to face with his best friend, and his very bare skin. His large, doe like brown eyes moved up and down Melchi’s body, shocked to see nothing on besides a pair of deathly tight boxer briefs. “Oh, Melchior. You’re….”

“Naked? Almost. Soon though,” The younger boy grinned to himself, biting at his lip in a gentle smirk. “My parents aren’t home, Moritz. Now, those pancakes. How many do you want?”

Moritz could just watch Melchior turn and stride to the pantry. His pride didn’t dissipate, even when he had almost no clothes on. Moritz understood why. There was absolutely no reason for him so be ashamed when he looked like that. Like some sort of young demigod in those ancient greek myths. Every curve, dent, and mark on his body looked like something from an intricate painting. “Melchi,” Moritz found himself muttering at he studied the beauty of the only Gabor child. “Last night…”

“What about it?” Melchior’s reply came fast. He turned to look back, locking eyes with Moritz. “You don’t regret it do you?”

“No!” Barked Mortiz with wide eyed fear. This just made Melchior laugh heartily

“Then why should we stop?” Melchior scoffed, staring dreamily at the pancake batter he was creating. “I have feelings for you, Moritz. I really do. And I thought that it showed. But if it didn’t I’ll show you now.”

Before Moritz could even realize what was going on and that Melchi was approaching him, a pair of lips locked onto his own. The kiss was slow,soft, but not subdued. There was fire there, heat. Something that set Moritz aflame, inside and out. And it made his heart beat and beat and beat and beat so loud he thought it would explode.

“What does this mean?” The words stumbled through Moritz’s lips the moment there was any separation between the two mouths

Melchior found himself sighing, a grin breaking across his face. “It means that I love you, Mor. And I feel like you love me too….”

“I do!” The words fell out eager, but true. A seam splitting grin broke across his face. Love. Melchior loved him.

Moritz couldn’t believe he was trying to sneak away from love only minutes ago. He could feel the affection for Melchior bubble up inside of him, bursting out as he wrapped his arms around his best friends neck and pulled him into another breathless kiss. Love. This is exactly what it felt like.

What he’d been waiting for. He could finally put a word to how he felt for Melchior. Finally put a phrase to the butterflies in his stomach and the smile on his face. Love. That was it. He found it

“After pancakes,” Melchior panted when they had to pull away for air. “What do you say we go for a round two? Then maybe a walk? I’ll take you out to ice cream.”

“Sounds like a date, Gabor,” Moritz giggled, only to realize he hasn’t felt like that in what felt like forever. He had been waiting for this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> wow. first fic i ever wrote for this ship and i hate myself for it. lmao. this was originally posted on my tumblr @likeinlxtin. i really really really hope you enjoyed this trash. Thanks!!


End file.
